This invention relates to a new compound, a process for using said compound for making an asphalt emulsion, and the resulting emulsion.
Asphalt emulsions have utility in a variety of protective coating operations such as a permanent protective coating for structures exposed to the atmosphere or sunk into the earth; as an impermeable binder to stabilize porous earth or irrigation ditches, dams, or levies; drilling fluids for oil-well operations and the like; as the main mineral for paving and maintaining roads and highways, and in other similar applications where their particular properties can be utilized.
Bituminous dispersions or emulsions are generally prepared by dispersing molten bitumen, such as asphalt, in or with water in the presence of an emulsifying agent, to form a cationic, anionic or nonionic dispersion depending upon the nature of the emulsifying agent. The cationic dispersions are much more common. Generally such emulsions must meet five important criteria, namely stability, demulsibility, bitumen content, viscosity, and the ability to adhere to aggregate under operating conditions.
To be of practical utility, the cationic emulsifiers must not only make asphalt emulsions which satisfy the foregoing criteria, but also must be capable of being easily handled. A problem associated with the handling of the emulsifiers is the lack of appropriate liquidness to enable the emulsifiers to be stored and pumped at the lower temperatures which are oftentimes encountered in the field. Many useful emulsifiers are pastelike materials under the ambient conditions encountered in the northern states, especially during the early and late stages of the asphalt paving season.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,295 is directed toward one alleged solution to the liquidity problem. In said patent a monoamine having the formula RNH.sub.2 or a diamine having the formula RNH CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2, wherein R is a long-chain aliphatic group, is used in combination with a lower alkylene oxide adduct of the monoamine. It was previously known that the mono- and diamines containing a long-chain aliphatic group were useful as asphalt emulsifiers. By admixing such amines with the alkylene oxide adduct, supposedly the normally solid mono- or diamine was converted into a homogenous liquid composition at ambient temperatures. Such a formulation has found only limited acceptance in the industry.
Accordingly, there has existed a need for new emulsifiers for use in making asphalt emulsions.